


Burlesque (Clarke POV)

by Lory1975



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, F/F, POV Clarke Griffin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lory1975/pseuds/Lory1975
Summary: Clarke è una ragazza con la testa sulla spalle, niente grilli per la testa. Finito il college, ha sempre lavorato come cameriera allo Ski Girls Diner, la sua seconda casa. Con il tempo è diventata la responsabile della tavola calda e con le amiche, nonché colleghe, Raven, Octavia e Harper, ha deciso di rinnovare il posto e dar sfogo alla sua più grossa passione il canto. Così ha trasformato il Diner in tavola calda di giorno e bar con spettacoli di sera. Avete presente le ragazze del Coyote Ugly? Qualcosa del genere.Dopo essere stata lasciata dal suo fidanzato atavico Finn, Clarke si immerge sempre di più nel lavoro, non considerando niente altro. La scoperta che proprio quel ragazzo non era la sua anima gemella la manda letteralmente in pezzi, così escludo tutto tranne il canto e il ballo…. rifugiandosi nella sua unica via di fuga. ma il destino si sa è alquanto imprevedibile.Non può certo sapere che proprio la sua via di fuga sarà la sua salvezza. Non ci si può sottrarre al proprio destino… Magari un solo sguardo l’aiuterà a capire veramente quello di cui ha bisogno…Beh, se non ci avete mai creduto nel colpo di fulmine è il momento di ricredervi. (Clexa AU).





	1. Capitolo 1

#  CAPITOLO 1

 

Stamattina mi sono alzata con in testa una strana sensazione, un desiderio, quello di raccontarvi una storia, non so neanche io il perché. Sia chiaro, non è la storia della mia vita, anche perché quella sì, che sarebbe una noia mortale, e se c'è una cosa che non voglio è annoiarvi. Si tratta di una sola serata, un solo singolo episodio, che mi ha fatto ricredere nella magia dell'amore, e mi ha finalmente aperto gli occhi facendomi tornare a vivere.

Per prima cosa mi presento: mi chiamo Clarke Griffin, e sono la responsabile (nonché cameriera) del Ski Girls Diner, una tavola calda di giorno e un pub con cantanti dal vivo di sera.

Ho studiato arte e devo ammettere che, uscita dal college, non avrei mai pensato di diventare una cameriera... ma, dopo che il mio fidanzato del liceo, Finn, mi ha lasciata, la mia vena artistica si è esaurita. Infatti non dipingo e non disegno più da circa 3 anni... e la cosa assurda è che non ne sento nemmeno la necessità.

Quando mi sono rifugiata nel Diner, è diventata la mia seconda casa. E le mie college, nonché le mie migliori amiche, Raven, Octavia e Harper sono diventate la mia famiglia... sono state la mia salvezza. Ed è grazie a loro che mi è venuta in mente l'idea di creare il gruppo delle Ski Girls. Cantare e ballare è sempre stata una mia passione e grazie all'idea di trasformare il Diner in bar notturno con intrattenimento musicale, sono riuscita a creare la mia via di fuga, per non affogare nella tristezza.

La fantasia non mi è mai mancata, avete presente 'Le ragazze del Coyote Ugly'? Beh, noi, senza offesa, siamo più carine e più brave, ma il genere per intenderci è quello. 

Nonostante tutto questo però, sento che qualcosa mi manca, mi sento incompleta. La mia costante ricerca di emozioni ne è la prova. Come se volessi sfidare me stessa di provare qualcosa... ma si sa al destino non manca di certo il senso dell'ironia.

Voi credete nel destino? Beh, fino ad una settimana fa, non ci credevo nemmeno io, ma mi sono dovuta ricredere. E non lo ringrazierò mai abbastanza per avermi aperto gli occhi.

Direi che ho divagato, torniamo a noi.

Fino a sette giorni fa, ero la persona più ignara e inconsapevole del mondo, e la cosa assurda è che mi andava bene così.

Pensavo che la campana di vetro, dove mi ero rifugiata fosse un'isola felice, e che il mio sopravvivere fosse il massimo a cui avrei mai potuto ambire. Ripensandoci, in quel momento, non potevo assolutamente sapere di quanto io fossi lontana dalla verità.

Non avrei mai creduto che, in una sola sera, avrei trovato tutte le risposte alle mie domande... e che mi sarei trasformata in quella che avrei voluto essere, una donna sicura di se, conscia delle sue capacità e del suo volere.

Beh, sì sa, a volte la vita è strana, il destino non lo scegliamo noi è già scritto, ed io ero semplicemente sui binari sbagliati.

///

Oggi è sabato, il mio compleanno, e Raven mi ha informato che ha già organizzato tutto per festeggiare. Non so davvero cosa aspettarmi da quella pazza scatenata. Da quel poco che so, siamo libere tutte quattro già dal primo pomeriggio, in quanto il locale rimarrà chiuso fino a lunedì.

Non ho proprio idea di come Rae abbia fatto a convincere la proprietaria del Diner a tener chiuso, ma ho smesso da tempo di chiedermi le cose quando si tratta di lei. Non so come faccia, ma ha i suoi metodi che sono sempre terribilmente convincenti.

Come tutti i giorni sono già al lavoro. Sto sistemando i tavoli, con la mia solita testa tra le nuvole, e sobbalzo quando sento l'urlo di Raven.

"Ehyyyyy... Ciaooo Clarkey... buon compleanno, bionda!".

"Rae, ma sei pazza, mi hai fatto venire un accidente! Non è carino che tu mi faccia venire un infarto il giorno del mio compleanno!", la rimproverò cercando di calmare il mio cuore dallo spavento.

"Eccola qui, la nostra vecchietta... Infarto alla tua età, eh? Smettila di sparare cavolate!", interviene Octavia.

"Comunque auguri Clarke!", esclama Harper dietro le spalle di Raven.

"Grazie ragazze. Ditelo che volevate farmi morire dallo spavento… giusto per non farmi il regalo!".

"Cavolo O, ci ha beccato!", dice Raven battendosi la mano sulla fronte con fare teatrale.

Nel giro di due secondi esplodiamo tutte in una fragorosa risata attirando l'attenzione di alcuni clienti curiosi. L'istante dopo siamo chiuse in un abbraccio di gruppo. Senza di loro non saprei cosa fare. _Grazie ragazze!_

La giornata scorre veloce e come al solito, all'ora di pranzo, abbiamo il pienone e corriamo come matte.

"Caspita, per caso qualcuno ha fatto la spia? Sembra che il mondo sappia che il locale rimarrà chiuso per un giorno e mezzo! Oggi tutta Chicago è qui!", esclama Octavia sbuffando sonoramente, stravaccandosi a sedere un attimo.

"Ehi, culo peso, non ti lamentare… ancora un'ora e passiamo alla parte divertente della giornata!", la schernisce Raven ammiccando giocosamente.

"Ehi Rae a proposito, me lo dirai mai come hai fatto a convincere Callie a tener chiuso?".

"Mi dispiace bionda, ma no, non te le dirò… un'artista non svela mai i suoi trucchi!", replica divertita.

Scuoto la testa ritornando al lavoro.

Nel giro di un paio d'ore ci ritroviamo tutte stravaccate sul divano del mio appartamento. È tutto il giorno che non faccio che pensare a cosa mi aspetta. _Che cavolo avranno escogitato? Dovrei cominciare a preoccuparmi?!_ Devo ammettere che la curiosità mi sta uccidendo.

"Avanti ragazze, mi volete dire che cosa avete organizzato?", domando non riuscendo più a trattenermi.

"Ma quanta fretta che abbiamo, eh?", ribatte Octavia.

"Sono sicura che ti piacerà Clarke, a me stuzzica parecchio l'idea!", interviene Harper.

"Ragazze mi volete proprio far morire... Sputate il rospo", le incito.

"Ok, Clarkey, ma prima ci devi promettere che ascolterai fino alla fine, senza fiatare!", esclama Raven.

"Adesso si che sono preoccupata... Comunque ok. Lo prometto. Croce sul cuore!".

"Brava ragazza, allora... io e le ragazze abbiamo lavorato circa un mese per organizzare questa cosa...".

"Caspita, un mese...", sovrappensiero la interrompo subito.

L'ispanica mi ammonisce con lo sguardo e con un gesto mi cucio le labbra.

"Dicevo… abbiamo lavorato per un mese per organizzare questa cosa, ma alla fine ci siamo riuscite... tra circa 2 ore dobbiamo presentarci al Burlesque, il locale più rinomato di tutta Chicago, per la prova audio e costumi...".

_Ho capito bene il Burlesque? Oh Gesù, ma che cavolo hanno combinato?_

"Che cosa?", sbotto incredula.

"Bionda calmati. Abbiamo ottenuto un ingaggio per una serata. Sì, hai capito bene, proprio stasera. Facciamo un paio di numeri come abbiamo sempre fatto, solo che lo facciamo al Burlesque", spiega Raven con un'espressione maliziosa sul volto.

"No, dico, ma siete impazzite? Avete idea di quante persone ci saranno in quel locale?", il mio tono di voce si alza, e una certa ansia si manifesta.

"Clarke, tranquilla… lo sappiamo benissimo che è sempre stato il tuo sogno esibirti al Burlesque! Magari questo non ti aiuta per niente, ma grazie alla pubblicità e alle informazioni false che ha diffuso Raven, il locale ha fatto il tutto esaurito stasera… e quindi sì... sappiamo perfettamente quanta gente ci sarà... ce ne sarà un botto!", replica Octavia, mettendomi più ansia addosso.

Sgrano gli occhi. Le mie amiche mi vogliono proprio fare venire un infarto. Cerco di respirare a fondo per regolarizzare il cuore che sembra volermi uscire dal petto.

"Ragazze, non ci siamo mai esibite davanti a tutte quelle persone... e se non ne fossimo in grado?", chiedo esponendo i miei dubbi.

Raven si avvicina e mi mette un braccio sulle spalle.

"Clarke, non fare la pappa molla, abbiamo fatto quel numero di Christina Aguilera un milione di volte al Diner, e abbiamo sempre spaccato di brutto... non ti fare seghe mentali... è la tua serata... insieme siamo forti, e vedrai che alla fine sarà la realizzazione di un sogno".

Non so perché, ma le sue parole mi tranquillizzano. È vero, è sempre stato il mio sogno cantare al Burlesque, e grazie alle mie migliori amiche sta per diventare realtà.

Il mio sorriso si allarga e subito l'ansia se ne va.

"Cosa stiamo aspettando ragazze... dobbiamo andare subito a provare. Voglio essere perfetta!", dico con entusiasmo, stringendo più forte a me Raven.

“Ragazze, presto andiamo… prima che cambi idea”, afferma Harper trascinandoci letteralmente fuori dall’appartamento.

///

In meno di un’ora siamo già dentro al Burlesque. È la prima volta che entro in questo locale, e l'emozione è a mille. Quando varco l'ingresso rimango a bocca aperta, il fascio di luci e i colori dei riflessi mi abbagliano. Non ho mai visto niente di più bello in vita mia.

Comincio a guardarmi in torno come se fossi una bambina appena arrivata a Disneyland. Mi soffermo sul palco e sulla scritta Burlesque posta a caratteri cubitali sul fondo. Sembro avere una paresi. Quasi mi fanno male le guance a forza di sorridere.

Naturalmente il locale è deserto, sono solo le quattro del pomeriggio, e l'apertura è prevista non prima delle nove di sera.

Dopo aver parlato con il proprietario, Raven ci fa strada nei camerini. Prendo nota di ogni minimo dettaglio… anche se non sembra, il locale è veramente immenso, e, siccome vorrei godermi a pieno la serata, non vorrei di certo perdermi nei meandri del backstage.

Osservo il comportamento sia di Rae che di Octavia, sembrano a loro agio in questo posto, come se conoscessero ogni più piccola parte di questa struttura.

Infatti oltre ai camerini, mi fanno fare un giro turistico, mostrandomi ogni stanza anche quelle del privé.

"Privé?!? Non credevo esistesse il privé in un locale Burlesque...", chiedo stupita.

"Ehi bionda stai tranquilla... non è come pensi... questo non è uno strip club. Hai forse visto dei pali sul palco?", replica Raven divertita

"Ah beh, questo si che è confortante!".

"Clarke, fidati di noi. Queste stanze, sono solo per le ragazze che vogliono provare i loro numeri, niente di più. Non hai notato il cartello di fuori?", interviene Octavia.

 _‘Vietato l’ingresso ai clienti’_ , lo leggo mentalmente.

Sospiro scuotendo la testa e pensando alla pazzia in cui mi stanno trascinando le mie migliori amiche... l'istante dopo mi ritrovo a ridere di me stessa e delle mie assurde paure.

_Cavolo Clarke, è sempre stato quello che volevi, cantare al Burlesque, trasformarti per una sera. Che diavolo stai aspettando?_

"Mi fido O... dai andiamo a provare i corsetti, non vedo l'ora di indossarne uno...", affermo tutta eccitata, cambiando radicalmente umore.

"Rae, mi sa che abbiamo creato un mostro?!", dice Octavia richiamando l'ispanica.

"Beh, la bionda è strana lo è sempre stata. Mi meraviglio più di te che ti stupisci!".

"Ehi, guardate che sono qui e vi sento!", sbotto fingendo di arrabbiarmi.

La risata che segue mi riempie il cuore di gioia.

Ho come l'impressione che questo sarà il più bel compleanno della mia vita.

 


	2. Capitolo 2

#  CAPITOLO 2

 

Prima dei vestiti, decidiamo di fare il sound check, così andiamo sul palco e proviamo l'acustica, le strofe delle canzoni e qualche passo di danza. Ridiamo e scherziamo insieme. In quel momento mi rendo conto che non mi sono mai divertita tanto in vita mia.

"Grazie ragazze! Questo compleanno è veramente stupendo... vi voglio bene".

"Eh eh, il meglio deve ancora venire Clarkey...", ribatte Raven.

"Ti vogliamo bene anche noi Clarke", interviene Harper abbracciandomi.

"Ragazze non fate così, se non mi viene da piangere", afferma poi Octavia buttandosi su di noi.

"Ok, ok, abbraccio di gruppo e poi non se parla più, dobbiamo ancora provare i corsetti", sbuffa Rae divertita, piombandoci addosso.

Non ci impieghiamo molto a trovare i costumi di scena. Mi guardo un po’ attorno e finalmente trovo quello giusto. Si tratta di un corsetto succinto di color rosso, con i lacci neri, che scende morbidamente sui fianchi fino ad incontrare il reggi calze abbinato, ovviamente di colore nero, con il collant rigorosamente a rete che rende il tutto estremamente sexy.

Mi guardo e riguardo allo specchio, non posso ancora credere che sto per fare una cosa del genere. _‘Non è mica uno strip club…’_ , le parole di Raven mi riecheggiano in testa. _Magari no, ma poco ci manca!_   Mando letteralmente al diavolo le mie riflessioni. Stasera voglio scollegare il cervello e non pensare minimamente alle conseguenze, ammesso che ce ne siano.

Guardo l’ora e ci siamo quasi. Una certa agitazione si sta facendo largo in me, ma non l’assecondo. Finisco di truccarmi risaltando particolarmente il colore dei miei occhi.

Appena pronta mi faccio vedere dalle ragazze.

“Ehi, che ne dite?”.

“Caspita, sto ancora raccogliendo la mascella dal pavimento. Bionda, se non fossi la mia migliore amica, ci farei davvero un pensierino!”, esclama Rae mettendosi a ridere.

“Grazie Raven, ma non sei proprio il mio tipo, sai?!, ribatto divertita.

“Wow, Clarke ma stai benissimo!”, conferma  Octavia seguita a ruota da Harper.

“Grazie ragazze, certo che anche voi siete un vero schianto!”.

///

L’ora X è arrivata. Comincio a girare nervosamente dietro le quinte, credo di non essere mai stata così agitata e, allo stesso tempo, emozionata in vita mia. Non riesco neanche a spiegarlo a parole... ma questa strana sensazione mi avvolge completamente e mi fa sentire bene. Ignoro il motivo di questo mio stato d'animo. Quasi come se avessi la consapevolezza, inconscia, che qualcosa di bellissimo mi sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco.

"Ehi ragazze, ci siamo!", esclamo cercando di non farmi prendere dal panico.

"Ok, come al solito, in bocca al lupo... ma che ve lo dico a fare, spaccheremo di brutto...", enfatizza Raven facendoci ridere tutte.

Scuoto la testa cercando di concentrarmi.

Le luci si abbassano e la musica si ferma di colpo, lasciando un silenzio alquanto strano in sottofondo. Ci posizioniamo sul palco. L'eco del mio cuore comincia a farsi sentire, battendo sempre più forte. Mi ci vogliono un paio di respiri per regolarizzare il battito.

Quando sento una voce femminile tuonare nella sala, la modalità cantante prende il sopravvento, e l'agitazione lascia il posto all'audacia.

_“Signore e signori benvenuti. Il Burlesque è orgoglioso di presentarvi le Ski Girls. A tutti voi, buon divertimento”._

La sala si riempi di applausi e urla incontrollate.

Sorrido per questo inaspettato apprezzamento.

Comincio ad intonare la prima strofa della canzone (Show me how you – Christina Aguilera) a cappella dando spazio alla mia voce intensa e roca.

Un fascio di luce mi inquadra. Facendo risaltare il mio profilo sdraiato sul palco. Tuttavia il mio volto è ancora celato dalla penombra. Mi giro quasi di scatto e mi mostro al pubblico.

Dopo la prima strofa della canzone la base musicale inizia, seguita a ruota dalle luci che ci accarezzano sul palco, svelando la nostra presenza a tutte le persone presenti. Sento degli applausi e delle urla di apprezzamento giungermi all’orecchio, ed istintivamente sorrido.

La nostra coreografia provocante comincia. Avanziamo in sincrono, muovendo sinuosamente i fianchi. Non mi sono mai sentita così bene. La strana sensazione di essere osservata, mi sprona ad essere più audace e provocante.

Continuo a cantare e a ballare, quando la bruciante sensazione di essere fissata mi fa scontrare con due bellissimi occhi verdi. La mia attenzione è interamente catalizzata da quella donna, che sembra volermi mangiare con il suo sguardo. Il mio corpo sembra quasi attirato da lei, come una falena dalla luce. Come se non riuscissi ad oppormi al mio volere, sento il mio corpo dirigersi autonomamente verso il suo tavolo.

Ad ogni passo, il mio cuore comincia a tempellarmi sempre di più nel petto. Continuo a fissare i suoi occhi _. Dio, sotto il suo sguardo mi sento nuda. E la cosa assurda è che, anche se lo fossi veramente, non mi importerebbe._ Quello sguardo bruciante scatena in me emozioni incontrollate. Non ho idea di cosa mi stia succedendo, ma mi lascio trasportare da quello che sento in questo preciso momento. Così faccio qualche modifica alla coreografia cominciando a ballare solo per lei. Fregandone completamente di tutto e di tutti. Ora, voglio solo i suoi occhi sul mio corpo, e quella voglia incontrollata che scatenano dentro di me.

I miei fianchi sembrano vivere di vita proprio, si muovono sensualmente seguendo la musica. Mi abbasso e rialzo sulle ginocchia lentamente, avvicinandomi sempre di più a lei. Sento una strana eccitazione invadermi il basso ventre. E il cuore sembra volermi uscire dal petto... ma non sono ancora contenta. Comincio ad aprire e a chiudere le gambe toccandole audacemente per tutta la loro lunghezza... muovendo i fianchi sempre in modo più sensuale. Quando arrivo all'interno coscia tremo, l'idea che quei bellissimi occhi verdi potessero toccarmi così mi destabilizza. Inizio ad avere il fiato corto... così, scossa da un barlume di lucidità, mi vedo costretta a rientrare al centro del palco insieme alle altre.

Terminiamo la coreografia dello spettacolo e il livello di eccitazione è ancora estremamente alto.

Prima che la musica finisca, la guardo ancora intensamente e mi stupisco di me stessa quando, con estrema audacia, le faccio l’occhiolino. _Oddio, la modalità predatrice si sta impossessando di me._

Un’improvvisa voglia di sedurre quella ragazza padroneggia in me. _Ma cosa diavolo mi prende? Non sono mai stata così sfacciata._ Non né ho idea. Eppure, con quegli occhi su di me, mi viene naturale essere così sfrontata, audace, provocante. Voglio conoscerla, ne sento quasi il bisogno. Come se dal nostro incontro dipendesse la mia vita.

Vengo risvegliata dalla suono della voce del locale, seguita a ruota da una gomitata di Raven.

 _“Signore e Signori, fate un bel applauso alle Ski Girls. Clarke, Raven, Octavia e Harper, sono bellissime e bravissime, voi che ne dite?”_ , chiede retoricamente la voce riecheggiando in tutto il locale.

Devo conoscere quegli occhi verdi, non so come, ma non respiro a causa tua. _Ma che cosa mi sta facendo?_

///

Rientriamo nel camerino e, per prima cosa, ci cambiamo il costume di scena, visto che più tardi è previsto un altro nostro numero.

Non faccio in tempo a levarmi il corsetto che sono subito assalita dalle ragazze.

"Bene, bene, bene, e brava la nostra Clarkey! Ehi ragazze avete notato come sculettava sensualmente per quella donna?", domanda Raven con estrema retorica alle altre.

"Certo che se volevi smentire Rae, sul fatto che questo non è un strip club, hai sbagliato qualcosina... No, dico, ti mancava il palo ed eri a posto!", esclama Harper ridendo di gusto.

"Lo sai che ti difendo sempre Clarke, ma questa volta hanno ragione loro. Ma che ti è preso?", mi chiede Octavia.

"Non ne ho idea ragazze, proprio non ce l'ho! Ho provato delle emozioni uniche, il mio cuore non ha mai battuto così forte, mi sono eccitata a ballare per lei. Quasi se il mio corpo fosse attratto da quello sguardo come una falena dalla luce... e si muoveva da solo seguendo il ritmo della musica... ma come può essere una cosa del genere? Non ho mai visto quella ragazza, eppure sento che il nostro legame è forte. Ho voglia di conoscerla, di toccarla, di baciarla... Oddio, ma che cavolo sto dicendo?!", sbotto quasi in preda al panico.

"Frena ragazza. Mi sa che qualcuno qui si sia innamorata!", replica Octavia.

"Ma non dire fesserie O, non so neanche il suo nome, come faccio ad essere innamorata di lei?".

"Hai mai sentito parlare del colpo di fulmine?", mi domanda retoricamente Raven.

"Sì, e ho sempre pensato che esistesse, ma che non potesse capitare a me!", rispondo afferrandomi la testa tra le mani.

"Oh, questa poi! E perché tu dovresti esserne esente? Mi dispiace deluderti, ma non lo sei. E poi che male c'è a voler conoscere quella ragazza, scusa?", mi domanda Octavia.

"In teoria nessuno, ma se non ne fossi all'altezza? Prima sul palco, ero spinta da una forza che non sapevo neanche di avere. Mi sentivo una cacciatrice, la volevo sedurre, provocare, l'audacia aveva preso il sopravvento... ma parliamoci chiaro ragazze... quella non sono io, mi conoscete da una vita e non sono mai stata così...".

"Beh, oddio, era un po' difficile non notarlo, praticamente le hai fatto una lap dance privata...", afferma Raven divertita come non mai.

"Diciamo che si è fatta un po' prendere la mano... però non mi sembra che ci sia niente di male", mi difende Octavia.

"O, sei sempre la solita. Comunque per me non c'è niente di male, anzi. Quello che volevo dire è che miss occhi verdi tira fuori il lato più sexy di Clarke... e questo non mi sembra per niente un problema. In più non posso che dare man forte alla nostra bionda… ma avete visto la ragazza dai tratti orientali che era a quel tavolo. Caspita non ho mai visto niente di più bello!".

"Raven!", la riprendo.

"Che c'è? Non mi posso neanche guardare in giro adesso? Ti ricordo, che a parte Harper, siamo tutte single!".

"Dai Clarke, non fare la bacchettona, effettivamente anche l'altra bionda a quel tavolo non era niente male!", interviene Octavia.

"Sì, va beh. Ragazze io vado a fare un giro. Ho bisogno di un po' d'aria...", affermo cercando di uscire da quella sottospecie di interrogatorio.

"Tranquilla bionda, se non ti vediamo arrivare per il prossimo numero ci pensiamo noi... magari trovi qualcosa di meglio da fare o meglio qualcuno...", sento le parole di Raven seguite dalle risate dalle altre.

Continuo verso la porta senza neanche girarmi facendo risaltare il mio dito medio dietro la schiena.

Cammino senza meta dietro le quinte cercando di schiarirmi le idee. _Che sia vero quello che hanno detto le ragazze? Che sia stato un colpo di fulmine? Non mi ero mai sentita così coinvolta ed esposta in vita mia. Ma come può essere una cosa del genere?_  

Continuo ad essere persa nei pensieri. La mia testa si sta arrovellando con mille domande senza risposta. Come se stessi cercando disperatamente un motivo plausibile per quello che ho provato e che provo in questo momento.

Per mia fortuna o sfortuna, questo locale è dannatamente grande e, continuando a vagare, mi trovo davanti la persona che tanto turba i miei pensieri.

La osservo in lontananza senza farmi vedere. Appartatamente sembra si sia persa. Come biasimarla.

Mi avvicino di qualche passo senza farmi notare. _Dio quanto è bella._ Mi manca il fiato _. E se Raven avesse ragione? E solo con lei riuscissi a tirar fuori il mio lato sexy, che ho sempre pensato di non avere?_ Sul palco, quando ho ballato solo ed esclusivamente per lei, non mi sono mai sentita così viva. L'esplosione di emozioni che ho sentito mi hanno invaso il corpo di brividi. E poi i suoi occhi, oddio quegli occhi, sembravano leggermi dentro. Il suo sguardo mi bruciava addosso, come se volesse divorarmi e allo stesso tempo accarezzarmi dolcemente.

“Tu e la tua voglia di evadere! Ben fatto Lexa! Sei veramente una stupida!”, la sento rimproverarsi ad alta voce.

 _Lexa... Dunque è così che ti chiami? Lexa! È un bellissimo nome_. Oddio, rieccola quella strana sensazione di seduttrice che si impossessa di me. Non riesco a trattenermi, quasi fossi una spettatrice nel mio stesso corpo. Mi avvicino e, palesando la mia presenza, le parlo.

“Io non credo affatto che tu sia stupida… Lexa… anzi… per me sei un vero schianto… la tua eleganza e il tuo portamento hanno ben poco a che fare con la stupidità!”, le dico con estrema audacia, sfoggiando la mia voce roca.

_Lexa, abbiamo appena scambiato due parole e qualcosa mi dice che mi farai letteralmente impazzire!_

Si gira verso di me. Noto subito il suo tentativo di celare l’imbarazzo. _Oddio, è veramente adorabile_. Mi scontro con quei magnifici occhi verdi. Per un attimo rimango quasi ipnotizzata dalla sua intensità, sento quasi il mio corpo vacillare, ma poi la cacciatrice riprende il controllo.

_Che diavolo mi sta succedendo?_

 


	3. Capitolo 3

#  CAPITOLO 3

 

La vedo fissarmi lì, immobile, senza aprir bocca, quasi fosse rimasta senza parole e stesse cercando di metabolizzare il mio complimento.

“Sai, normalmente i clienti, non potrebbero entrare qui… ma… io non sono mai stata ligia alle regole... mi sono sempre andate troppo strette... e poi...”, le dico continuando a provocarla.

 _Le parole mi escono incontrollate, non so neanche io come mi sia uscita una frase del genere, come se lavorassi qui da anni._ Sto decisamente flirtando con lei, senza pudore, in modo audace e provocante. E la cosa assurda è che mi piace da morire. Sento un’emozione sconfinata. Forse sono i suoi occhi, il modo in cui mi guarda a scatenarmi tutto questo trambusto.

Faccio qualche altro passo verso di lei e noto un leggero tremolio nel suo corpo.

Ora indosso un altro costume. Un corsetto bianco con le autoreggenti nere, è molto più provocante e sensuale dell'altro. E, dall'effetto che sta avendo su di lei, direi che non le dispiace per niente.

Più mi avvicino, più sembra in affanno e la cosa mi diverte. Un sorriso malizioso compare sulle mie labbra. Il suo sguardo continua a divorarmi, scatenando in me una strana eccitazione. Sento accelerare il battito del mio cuore ad ogni passo.

Il mio viso è ad un soffio dal suo. Le mie labbra si avvicinano pericolosamente al suo orecchio.

“E… p... poi?”, balbetta.

“E poi... sono curiosa... ti è piaciuto lo spettacolo? Sai, l’ho fatto solo per te ed i tuoi splendidi occhi! Mi faceva impazzire il modo in cui mi guardavi… potevo sentire il tuo sguardo accarezzarmi il corpo dolcemente...”, le sfioro il lobo con le labbra, e sento dei brividi pervadermi tutto il corpo.

Questo gioco di seduzione, mi sta eccitando a dismisura. Il mio lato pudico, timido ed introverso, si è nascosto in un angolino, succube della mia audacia.

Mi allontano un attimo, solo per poter inchiodare i miei occhi nei suoi.

“E mi piace come mi stai guardando adesso... mi eccita da morire... ti piace quello che vedi?”, continuo a provocarla, senza remora alcuna.

Ogni parola che esce dalla mia bocca è sentita nel profondo. Adoro sentire i suoi occhi su di me. Adoro come mi guarda. Mi fa provare sentimenti che non credevo di poter sentire.

“Sì... sei... sei bellissima”, mormora dolcemente.

 _Tu mi fai sentire così_ , penso tra me e me.

“Non sei una ragazza da Burlesque, vero?”, le chiedo.

“Veramente è la prima volta che vengo... hanno organizzato tutto le mie amiche... per il mio...”.

Si ferma di colpo come se avesse già detto troppo.

“Per il tuo?”, la incito mordendomi il labbro inferiore.

Sono sempre stata curiosa, ora voglio sapere.

Sento la temperatura aumentare, mi sento bruciare. Sono invasa da sentimenti contrastanti. Un strana eccitazione si fa largo tra le mie gambe. _Ma che diavolo mi succede? Sono letteralmente fuori controllo._

Mi avvicino ancora a lei. Ora le nostre labbra sono a pochi centimetri. La mia libido sta impazzendo. Ho un estrema voglia di baciare la sconosciuta davanti a me… ma le sue parole mi fermano.

“Per il mio addio al nubilato. Sabato prossimo mi sposo... con Costia... la mia fidanzata”.

Le sue parole sono come una doccia ghiacciata. Non, è possibile che io mi senta così delusa… così gelosa che tu appartenga ad un'altra persona. Quello che provo non è soltanto desiderio, è molto di più. Non so come spiegarlo, ma credo che ci sia un legame fra di noi, credo di provare qualcosa per la donna che ho davanti. Faccio un estrema fatica a celare il mio stato d'animo.

A questo punto la mia parte introversa se la darebbe a gambe, cercando di inculcarmi un po' di senno, ripetendomi che è giusto fermarsi, visto che quel magnifico angelo dagli occhi verdi non è disponibile e, oltretutto, si sta per sposare... ma anche se, moralmente, sarebbe giusto fermarsi con questo gioco di seduzione, non ci riesco. Non voglio arrendermi. Lei mi fa sentire bene ed una strana voglia di lottare per conquistarla si manifesta. E così, senza pensare minimamente alle conseguenze, continuo a sedurla. Provo qualcosa per lei e, peccherò di presunzione, ma anche per lei è lo stesso, lo leggo nei suoi occhi. Quei bellissimi occhi, non possono mentire.

“Ti sposi? … E la ami?”, le chiedo, cercando una qualsiasi reazione.

“Sì… certo… se no… non la sposerei”, risponde balbettando quasi automaticamente, come se fosse una domanda di routine.

Indietreggio di un passo distogliendo per un attimo lo sguardo, per poi, l’istante seguente, rinchiodare il mio azzurro nel suo verde. La guardo con un’intensità che non sapevo di avere, come se volessi leggere dentro di lei. Poi, in un modo del tutto spavaldo e sicuro di me, dico tutto quello che mi passa per la testa.

“La ami, eh?! Ne sei sicura? La tua risposta non mi convince. Nei tuoi occhi c’è incertezza… ma dimmi una cosa… la ami come io amo i tuoi occhi? La ami come amo quando il tuo sguardo si posa sul mio corpo e sembra volermi mangiare? Proprio come stai facendo ora! La ami come amo il fatto di eccitarmi al solo pensiero di farmi toccare da te?”.

Non so cosa mi sia preso, le ho appena dichiarato i miei sentimenti e la cosa peggiore è che è proprio quello che sento. _Ma come diavolo è possibile che senta tutto questo trasporto per una donna che conosco appena?_

Il mio cuore batte sempre più forte, e mi sembra di essere in affanno. L'unico pensiero che mi passa per la mente è quello di baciarla, di abbracciarla, di toccarla. Mi rendo conto di come tutto questo posso essere assurdo, ma è quello che sento veramente.

Il suo silenzio fa quasi male, non dice niente. Probabilmente è intimorita dal mio atteggiamento, dalle mie parole, così distoglie lo sguardo, forse per paura che potessi trovare la risposta nei suoi occhi. 

Magari quella sensazione che ho provato prima l'ha provata anche lei? Quello strano luccichio che ho visto nel suo verde, mentre mi guardava, è un sintomo di indecisione. Il suo corpo reagisce al mio, lo sento ogni volta che mi avvicino a lei, e questo non può essere solo attrazione, c'è di più. Lo percepisco.

“Il tuo silenzio fa rumore Lexa… sento i tuoi dubbi tormentarti… segno che non sono andata troppo lontana dalla verità… ti farò solo un’altra domanda Lexa… poi, se vorrai, ti indicherò l’uscita…”.

Decido di giocarmi il tutto per tutto, quasi ne valesse della mia vita... _Clarke, lo sai che è proprio quella che ti stai giocando, vero? Le tua felicità, il tuo sentirti viva, ogni minima cosa tu riesca a provare con e per lei._  

“E sarebbe?”, mi chiede prendendo coraggio.

Alzo un sopracciglio quasi stupita dalla sua richiesta. Per un attimo non dò ascolto al mio io interiore, ed un sorriso malizioso prende il sopravvento sulle mie labbra.

“Credi nell’amore a prima vista?”.

Logicamente mi verrebbe da pensare: _ma che razza di domanda è?!_ Invece ha il suo perché.

“No, direi di no… Perché questa domanda?”.

“Ero solo curiosa… ti va di accettare una sfida?”.

“Del tipo?”.

“Ti chiedo un’ora del tuo tempo… sono estremamente convinta di farti cambiare idea… se alla fine del nostro tempo insieme, non crederai nell’amore a prima vista, al colpo di fulmine, avrai vinto la sfida e potrai andartene da qui… ma se dovessi perdere la sfida… rimarrai con me tutta la notte”.

L’ultima frase la dico ad un soffio dalle sue labbra. Non ho la minima idea di quello che sto facendo… mi sto giocando il tutto per tutto per conquistarla, e anche se è del tutto sbagliato, dentro di me sento che è quello che devo fare. In un modo alquanto bizzarro credo di aver bisogno di lei, in tutti i modi possibili.

Nonostante sia io quella che la sta seducendo, mi sento quasi inerme davanti al suo sguardo, davanti al suo corpo. L’eccitazione sta prendendo il sopravvento, e non so come fare per arrestarla. L'unica cosa che mi viene in mente è continuare a provocarla, sperando che accetti la mia sfida. Il mio bisogno di convincerla che, tra di noi, c'è un legame sta diventando pressante per la mia sanità mentale.

“Anche se mi sembra più un sequestro di persona, accetto la sfida!”, replica con un'inaspettata sfrontatezza.

Il mio sorriso si allarga riflettendosi sulle sue labbra. Vedere il suo sorriso mi fa perdere un battito e mi toglie letteralmente il respiro.

_Oddio, credo che sarà più dura del previsto._

Le prendo la mano e la conduco in una di quelle stanze che mi ha fatto vedere Raven prima. Quelle che ho definito il privé, con luci soffuse ed un atmosfera molto calda ed avvolgente. Come ho notato prima l’arredamento è estremamene essenziale: un divano appoggiato ad una parete, al centro un tavolo e qualche sedia, mentre in un angolo si trova uno stereo con le casse ed un separé.

Il mio campanello d’allarme dovrebbe cominciare a suonare come impazzito, ed un sacco di domande dovrebbero farsi largo in me, tipo: ma che diavolo sto facendo? Sei forse impazzita Clarke? Beh, la risposta a quest'ultima domanda probabilmente è 'Sì, sono impazzita per la ragazza a cui sto stringendo ancora la mano'… di tutto il resto, egoisticamente, non mi importa.

Sono ancora di spalle e la sto ancora tenendo stretta. Sento il suo sguardo bruciarmi addosso ed una forte scarica di adrenalina pervadermi il corpo. Mi sembra di essere nuda ai suoi occhi e la cosa, stranamente, non mi infastidisce, anzi mi fa venire caldo… molto caldo. La mia libido è ad un picco storico. E non ho idea di come placare l'incendio che sta divampando dentro di me.

Sciolgo il contatto e ne sento già la mancanza.

_Credo proprio che qui si metta male!_

Posiziono una sedia in mezzo alla stanza e sposto il tavolo leggermente più distante, ho bisogno di spazio per quello che ho pensato. _Clarke, sei ufficialmente impazzita, sappilo!_

“Prego, accomodati sulla sedia!”, le dico indicando la sedia.

La sua espressione è molto titubante, ma asseconda la mia volontà. Mi allontano per accendere lo stereo. E sento i suoi occhi scrupolosi seguire tutti i miei movimenti. Così cerco di ammaliarla con le mie curve, muovendomi sempre più sinuosamente. Sento il suo respiro in affanno, segno che sto facendo un ottimo lavoro. Mi avvicino sculettando più del dovuto cercando di destabilizzarla ulteriormente. Il suo sguardo è sempre fisso sul mio corpo. Una strana voglia di essere toccata da lei diventa quasi impellente.

“Sei pronta a giocare?”, le chiede sfoderando la mia voce roca.

Il suo viso sembra perplesso, così decido di far chiarezza.

“Le regole sono semplici: qualsiasi cosa io faccia, tu non puoi assolutamente toccarmi… potrai farlo solo se ammetterai che l’amore a prima vista esiste. È tutto chiaro?”.

Dico quelle parole e mi sento quasi perfida, ma poi il mio cuore mi ricorda quello che mi sta facendo provare.

Annuisce timidamente, non perdendo, neanche per un secondo, il contatto con i miei occhi.

Egoisticamente parlando, spero che non abbia una gran forza di volontà, il ballo che ho in mente di fare non l'ho mai fatto per nessuno. È una coreografia particolare, l'ho creata in una giornata in cui mi sentivo particolare sola, e come dire… ha sortito un certo effetto persino su me stessa.

Lo so, continuo a ripetermi che quello che sto facendo non è giusto, che sono una gran bastarda, ma il mio cuore e quello che provo in questo momento non mi danno altra scelta.

(The Consequences of Falling - K.D. Lang)

La musica parte e io mi lascio trasportare delle parole. Inizio a cantare i versi della canzone ed un senso di potere comincia a prendere il sopravvento. Cammino al ritmo della musica muovendo in modo provocante i fianchi. Mi appoggio al tavolo e lo utilizzo come palo. Le mie mani esplorano smaniose il mio corpo, mi sento avvampare più di quello che sono già… scivolano sul mio seno abbondante e comincio a palparlo… gemo al contatto. Il mio fascio di nervi è sempre più provato e bisognoso di attenzione. Senza troppi indugi, faccio scendere la mie mani ancora più in basso. Ora mi sto accarezzando il ventre, ma mi sembra di non avere pace, così le faccio scivolare lentamente sulla mia intimità. Mentre intono i versi mi sfugge un gemito incontrollato… Il suo sguardo su di me mi eccita da morire.

Mi giro di spalle e, appoggiandomi al tavolo, mi piego a novanta gradi mostrandole il mio lato b. Muovo il culo nel modo più sensuale che conosco. Sento la mia eccitazione salire quando incrocio il suo sguardo ricolmo di desiderio. Credo che potrei venire da un momento all'altro solo perché mi sta guardando a quel modo.

La vedo scuotere ripetutamente la testa, come se stesse cercando di riprendere il controllo di se stessa... _Ti prego non farlo, non reprimere quello che senti. So che provi le mie stesse emozioni in questo momento._

Così decido di forzargli un po' la mano. Mi giro verso di lei e la inchiodo con lo sguardo. Mi avvicino, continuando a provocarla con il mio corpo, finché non mi metto a sedere a cavalcioni su di lei. Comincio a muovere i fianchi facendo scontrare le nostre intimità. Un altro gemito esce dalla mia bocca. È sempre più difficile cantare in queste condizioni. Mi avvicino pericolosamente al suo orecchio, e, sussurrando i versi della canzone, inizio a muovermi sempre più velocemente… 

♫ My hands tremble - Le mie mani tremano ♫

♫ My heart aches - Mi fa male il cuore ♫

♫ Is it you calling - E 'ti chiama ♫

♫ Is it you calling - E 'ti chiama ♫

 

♫ If I'm alone in this - Se sono sola in questa cosa ♫

♫ I don't think I can face - Non penso di poterla affrontare ♫

♫ The consequences of falling - Le conseguenze della caduta ♫

 

La mia voglia di lei sta diventando incontenibile. Voglio che mi baci, voglio che mi tocchi… quello che voglio in questo momento è solo lei, il suo corpo, la sua anima, il suo cuore. La brama che ho sta diventando incontenibile, la voglio… voglio che mi faccia gemere, la voglio far gemere, finché non ha più voce, voglio assaggiare il suo nettare mentre urla il mio nome, voglio farmi scopare talmente tanto fino a cadere esausta su di lei.

 _Clarke, ma che cazzo dici?_ La verità, solo la verità. Io voglio questa donna… ma la cosa più assurda è che sono convinta che non sia solo sesso… no, è molto di più, il mio cuore scalpita nel mio petto, i suoi sospiri mi mandano in estasi. Quanto vorrei che cedesse, e ammettesse che il colpo di fulmine esiste. Quanto vorrei che sentisse la voglia che ho di lei e la connessione che percepisco tra di noi.

♫ Are you thinking - Stai pensando ♫

♫ What I'm thinking - Quello che sto pensando ♫

♫ Does your pulse – Il tuo battito ♫

♫ Quicken like mine - è veloce come il mio ♫

 

♫ Are you dreaming - Stai sognando ♫

♫ What I'm dreaming - Quello che sto sognando ♫

♫ I can't read your mind - Non posso leggere la tua mente ♫

 

♫ One step towards you – Un passo verso di te ♫

♫ Two steps back – e due indietro ♫

♫ Feels like I'm crawling – Sento che sto strisciando ♫

♫ Feels like I'm crawling – Sento che sto strisciando ♫

 

La continuo a cavalcare come se fosse uno stallone da corsa. Le mie mani la toccano ovunque… finché non raggiungono il suo seno e cominciano a palparlo in modo audace. La sento gemere. Il suo ansito strozzato mi fa godere sempre di più. Non mi sono immaginata tutto. La mia espressione diventa maliziosa, non sono ancora soddisfatta. Voglio che mi tocchi, voglio che mi scopi.

Smetto di cantare e mi avvicino al suo orecchio, sfoderando la mia voce più sexy.

“Ti piace quello che ti sto facendo?”, la retorica che uso è veramente smodata.

Sento il suo corpo fremere sotto il mio, sembra essere sempre più irrequieta. Si sta trattenendo, con tutte le sue forze. _Ma perché? Ti prego non farlo._

I nostri occhi si incontrano e sento che potrei morire felice in questo preciso momento. Continuo a strusciarmi su di lei e sento di essere quasi al limite.

“Mi stai facendo impazzire… mi ecciti da morire quando mi guardi così Lexa… sono tutta bagnata… se continui così… oh Dio… credo che verrò urlando il tuo nome…”.

È tutto vero, sento il calore aumentare senza ritegno tra le mie gambe, gemo sempre più forte. Quando la mia mano scivola sulle nostre intimità, la sento urlare di piacere.

“A quanto pare non sono l’unica che sta per esplodere… sei bagnatissima…”.

Mi avvento sul suo collo e comincio a leccarlo, alternando ai baci dei morsi audaci.

“Sono ad un passo Lexa… sto per esplode in un magnifico orgasmo… sei sicura di non volermi toccare?”, la provoco senza ritegno, sono veramente ad un passo e ho bisogno che mi tocchi.

Vedo una luce diversa nei suoi occhi, come se si fosse arresa all'evidenza di quello che sto cercando di farle capire.

“No… non sono più sicura di niente… di Costia, del mio amore per lei, del matrimonio…. so solo che il mio cuore batte talmente forte in questo momento che rischia di esplodere. Ma che cosa mi hai fatto, eh? Io voglio toccarti, voglio baciarti, ti voglio con tutta me stessa, e non solo per una scopata, ma per sempre…”, le sue parole escono incontrollate come un fiume in piena, e un senso di gioia attraversa il mio corpo.

Il mio sorriso si allarga.

“Allora esiste l’amore a prima vista?”, le chiedo con tutta la malizia che possiedo.

“Sì, ora ne ho la certezza…”, replica senza neanche pensarci.

“Hai perso la sfida… ora sei mia per tutta la notte… ”.

Mi butto sulle sue labbra succhiandole il labbro inferiore. Ora, più che mai, la voglio.

“Sì…”, sussurra in preda al piacere.

Le lecco le labbra scivolando poi sul mento fino ad arrivare al suo orecchio. Le mordo il lobo e geme sempre più forte. Questa è musica per le mie orecchie.

“Ora… io ordino e tu esegui…”, le dico con un tono che non ammette repliche.

“Tutto quello che vuoi…”, ribatte in preda all'estasi più incontrollata.

“Toccami… fammi godere”, sussurro sulle sue labbra.

Mi afferra le natiche strizzandole con forza guidando la mia cavalcata su di lei. Si impossessa della mia bocca, cercando subito la mia lingua. La passione diventa sfrenata. Non capisco più niente. Quello che so è che voglio sempre di più. La sua mano si sposta sul mio seno e quando lo strizza a dovere, urlo contro la sua bocca.

Le nostre intimità esplodono all’unisono e mi accorgo di aver raggiunto la vetta più alta. _Sono in paradiso, oddio!_

Entrambe siamo in affanno.

“Comunque, io sono Clarke… nel caso avessi bisogno di urlare il mio nome stanotte”, la mia voce è sempre più provocante.

Uno strano sorriso incurva le nostre labbra all’insù.

Continuiamo a guardaci negli occhi con estremo desiderio. Ho come la sensazione che la nottata sia appena iniziata.

 


	4. Capitolo 4

#  CAPITOLO 4

 

“Quali sono i tuoi ordini mia signora?”, mi chiede con un sorriso malizioso, non distogliendo neanche per un istante il suo sguardo.

Sono sorpresa dalla sua intraprendenza. Il modo in cui mi guarda ed il suo sorriso mi stanno facendo impazzire.

“Voglio che ti spogli davanti a me… lentamente… molto lentamente”, le ordino provocandola.

Mi alzo dal suo grembo, allontanandomi di qualche passo fino a che non trovo il bordo del tavolo, dove mi appoggio. Sento il mio desiderio crescere, la sto divorando con lo sguardo. Il mio corpo sta bruciando, cerco di trattenermi, ma la lussuria si sta impossessando di me.

Si alza in piedi e comincia a tirare giù la lampo con estrema lentezza…. poi si sfila la manica mono spalla, lasciando scivolare a terra il vestito. Rimane in intimo davanti a me. La sua bellezza mi fa rimanere senza fiato, comincio a deglutire pesantemente. Sempre con una estrema lentezza si slaccia il reggiseno e lo lancia ai miei piedi. Quando vedo quei bellissimi seni esposti mi viene un incredibile voglia di morderli, di succhiarli, di leccarli, fino a renderli estremamente sensibili. Voglio sentire il suo sapore, ho voglia di lei. La sua mano scivola sul suo perizoma e giocherella un po' con l’elastico, non ho mai visto niente di più erotico in vita mia. Fa per toglierselo, ma, non so neanche io come, la fermo.

“No! Quello te lo tolgo io… ora spogliami”, riesco a dire con voce ferma, nonostante abbia il cuore che batte all'impazzata.

Si avvicina a me lentamente. E sento il mio corpo tremare. Quando è ad un soffio dalle mie labbra, mi distrae rubandomi un bacio. _Dio quelle labbra, potrei baciarle all'infinito._ Sussulto quando, inaspettatamente, mi gira di scatto facendo aderire la mia schiena al suo corpo.

Mi accarezza le braccia per tutta la loro lunghezza. Il suo tocco è talmente delicato, che ho la pelle d'oca. Le sue mani si incontrano sul fiocco del corsetto, proprio sul mio seno. Una mano tira lentamente il laccio mentre l’altra si dedica a toccarmi dappertutto. Non riesco a trattenere un gemito. La testa comincia a girarmi, ricadendo all'indietro contro la sua spalla. Sto annegando nell'intensità delle emozioni che provo… sono veramente incontenibili. Mi sta solo spogliando e sento tutti i miei sensi amplificati. Sono bagnata solo perché la sua mano mi sta sfiorando il corpo. _Clarke, prevedo guai!_

Allenta i lacci e mi sfila il corsetto… quando arriva ai piedi lo calcio via senza troppe cerimonie. Lei risale accarezzandomi la pelle, che brucia sotto il suo tocco, fino ad arrivare al reggiseno. Mi libera di quel indumento scomodo e lo lancia a terra, vicino agli altri ‘cadaveri’. Mi stringe in un abbraccio ed io smetto di respirare. Comincia a toccarmi audacemente, mentre, in modo famelico, mi divora il collo di baci, alternati a morsi gentili. Mi sta letteralmente marchiando cosa che mi fa impazzire. Mi sento sua, e voglio che lei sia mia.

I miei ansiti strozzati sono sempre più incontrollati. La mia  eccitazione cresce di secondo in secondo. Sento la sua mano scivolare verso il basso. Il respiro è sempre più in affanno e il cuore accelera non dandomi tregua. Si ferma a giocare con l’elastico del mio perizoma, torturandomi senza pietà. Le sue dita esplorano il tessuto, con carezze che mi fanno rabbrividire. Fremo al suo tocco.

Le afferro il collo e faccio scontrare le nostre labbra, in un bacio esigente, quasi privo di dolcezza. Le mordo le labbra facendole sanguinare. La mia necessità sta diventando irrefrenabile. A corto d’aria, la sua bocca si dirige sul mio collo trovando abilmente il mio punto più sensibile. Sospiro sempre più forte non riesco a trattenere suoni gutturali. _Ho bisogno di più, basta giocare!_

“Voglio che mi scopi… scopami, fino a farmi urlare il tuo nome… fammi sentire quando mi vuoi… ti prego… scopami Lexa, con tutta l’irruenza di cui sei capace…”, quasi la imploro di eseguire il mio ordine.

Un sorriso malizioso compare sul suo viso e quando mi morde il lobo dell’orecchio quasi urlo di piacere.

“Sarà fatto mia signora, ma ora devi fare quello che ti dico… se no, non se ne fa niente!”, mi intima prendendo lei il controllo.

“Farò tutto quello che vuoi, ma ti prego… fammi godere!”, replico ormai inerme al piacere.

Infila una gamba tra le mie e mi aiuta a divaricarle.

“Appoggia le mani al tavolo e piegati in avanti”, mormora.

Eseguo il suo comando sempre più vogliosa.

Si inginocchia tra le mie gambe baciando il mio corpo. Afferra i lembi del perizoma e melo sfila lentamente. Le sue mani si posizionano sulle mie natiche e, con una leggera pressione, si fa largo nella mia intimità con la sua bocca. Inizia a leccarmi con foga, succhiando la mia essenza. _Oh mio Dio, la sua lingua esperta mi sta facendo impazzire. Cazzo!_ Mi lecca sempre più audacemente, fino a che non arriva al mio clitoride, me lo morde ed io urlo. Le gambe cominciano a tremare, così mi aggrappo con forza al tavolo per non cadere.

“Cazzo Lexa… oddio, mi sta facendo morire… non ti fermare succhiami ti prego… sì… ancora… più forte”, la sprono a non fermarsi.

La sento ridere soddisfatta, probabilmente è compiaciuta del piacere che mi sta procurando. _Beh, di sicuro siamo in due!_ Quando mi penetra con la lingua gemo più forte, e faccio più leva con le braccia. L’instante dopo mi schiaffeggia il culo, questa sua audacia mi eccita sempre di più, scatenandomi dei brividi incontrollati. _Oddio, ma sei vera?_ Non ho provato mai niente di simile. Il cuore mi sta per esplodere.

“Sto impazzendo Lexa, scopami… scopami… così… più veloce”.

Mi schiaffeggia ancora la natica e sono ufficialmente fuori controllo. I miei gemiti riecheggiano in tutta la stanza.

Sono vicina, molto vicina all’apice, lei se ne accorge e sembra non volermi accontentare subito, come se si volesse vendicare per prima.

Si alza in piedi di scatto ed io mi lamento subito.

“Ma che fai?”, le dico con un tono di disapprovazione, girando la testa e ricercando i suoi occhi.

“Clarke, ho appena iniziato, non hai idea di cosa tu abbia scatenato in me. Sono convinta che mi pregherai di smettere perché troppo esausta…”.

Subito un sorriso compiaciuto compare sul mio viso.

Mi stringe di nuovo a lei facendo combaciare la sua intimità, ormai fradicia dei suoi umori, al mio culo. Sussulto della sua presa. Mi afferra un seno e comincia a stringerlo con forza. Tortura il capezzolo, ormai turgido, con insistenza. Non riesco a trattenere degli ansiti di piacere, cosa che la sprona a continuare. Muove i fianchi contro il mio sedere sempre più freneticamente, la sento godere nel mio orecchio. L'altra mano scivola sulla mia apertura, gioca con il mio clitoride facendomi fremere sempre di più.

“Ti piace Clarke? Ti piace quello che ti sto facendo?”.

“Sì…”, sussurro in balia del piacere.

“Dimmi cosa vuoi? Lo voglio sentire… mi eccita la tua voce sensuale... proprio come la sua padrona...”

“Ti voglio dentro di me... oddio... Sco… Scopami…”, balbetto in affanno.

Non se lo fa ripetere, infila il primo dito in me, seguito subito dal secondo. Il ritmo è lento all’inizio, sembra faccia fatica a controllare le spinte. Forse perché il mio culo, in modo frenetico, si sta strusciando sempre più incontrollatamente sul suo fascio di nervi facendola ansimare dal piacere.

“Oddio sì… sbattimi, ti prego, più forte… così… oddio, mi stai facendo godere…. sì… ti prego…  scopami…. più veloce”.

“Oddio, Clarke sei stupenda, sei così stretta, così calda, così bagnata… il tuo culo mi sta facendo venire…”.

“Ci sono quasi… amore”.

_Amore? L'ho chiamata amore?._

Quando sono ad un passo, mi infila il terzo dito e sussulto dalla sorpresa. Qualche altra spinta e urlo il suo nome quando lei comincia ad urlare il mio. L’orgasmo è arrivato nello stesso momento. Siamo entrambe in affanno, ma la mia voglia di lei non si è ancora esaurita.

///

Sprofondiamo sul divano nel vano tentativo di riprenderci.

Mi tira verso di lei stringendomi in un abbraccio.

“È stato fantastico Clarke…”, sospira nel mio orecchio.

“Tu sei fantastica!”, ribatto e subito noto  le sue guance tingersi di rosso.

Devo ammettere che questa reazione ha dell’incredibile, dopo aver fatto l'amore, e aver raggiunto una tale complicità da farmi tremare, un complimento così riesce ancora a farla arrossire. _È proprio adorabile._

“Sei ancora più bella quanto ti imbarazzi”, continuo avvicinandomi alla sua bocca.

Mi piace ridurla così, è terribilmente dolce quando arrossisce.

Probabilmente per celare l'imbarazzo, e uscire da questa situazione, posa le sue labbra sulle mie. Ormai sono diventate la mia droga. Il bacio al contrario dei precedenti è di una tenerezza disarmante, sento i brividi correre lungo la schiena.

Quando si stanca da me mugolo contrariata, volendo ancora quelle labbra carnose sulle mie.

“Ho sentito bene prima? Mi hai chiamato amore…”, mi domanda a bruciapelo.

 _Eccola lì… Beccata alla stragrande!_ Devo ammettere però che non mi dispiace. Lo chiamata amore è vero e spero di rifarlo all'infinito.

“Sì, amore mio, ti ho chiamato proprio così… Prima non stavo solo cercando di sedurti, le pensavo veramente le parole che ho detto. Io credo nell’amore a prima vista… e sono più che convinta di essermi innamorata di te… dei tuoi occhi, della tua bocca, del tuo corpo, del modo in cui mi tocchi e di come pronunci il mio nome. Io ti amo…”.

 _Clarke, ma dico, sei impazzita? Hai schiacciato il pedale dell’acceleratore. Non ti sembra di correre un po' troppo con questa dichiarazione?_ No, e lo rifarei. _Ammettere così i tuoi sentimenti la farà solo scappare, lo sai vero?_ Noi due siamo collegate, non so, chiamalo destino, ma c'è di più di una semplice scopata, c'è amore. Oh questa poi?! La devo smettere di rispondere alla mia fastidiosissima voce interiore.

Le mie parole la spiazzano completamente. Forse è vero ho corso troppo, ma non riuscivo più a tenermi dentro quello che provo per lei, mi stava bruciando. La sua espressione dubbiosa mi incupisce, distolgo lo guardo affogando nei miei pensieri.

L’istante dopo sento la sua mano accarezzarmi il mento, con una leggera pressione, riporta il mio azzurro nel suo verde. I suoi occhi sono lucidi, posso leggerci un’intensità impressionante. _Oddio, ma cosa mi hai fatto, Lexa? Sono follemente, irrimediabilmente e perdutamente innamorata di te._

Le sue labbra si posano sulle mie di nuovo, ed io mi sento a casa. La nostra sincronia mi fa tremare. Sembra che il destino sia stato già scritto… io sono nata per baciare lei e lei per baciare me.

Mi stringe sempre di più. Le nostre lingue si divertono ad accarezzarsi di nuovo. Ho i brividi anche se il calore comincia a crescere, e la passione ritorna a prendere possesso del mio corpo.

In un attimo lei si mette a cavalcioni su di me. Il bacio diventa sempre più esigente, famelico, voglioso.

“Terzo round?”, mi chiede ridendo.

_Cos’è una domanda trabocchetto?_

“Io ci sto… ma tu sei ancora un po’ troppo vestita!”, esclamo facendole notare il perizoma.

La voglio nuda davanti ai miei occhi.

Si alza dal mio grembo e con estrema lentezza glielo sfilo, non perdendo mai il contatto con i suoi bellissimi occhi. Prima di gettarlo, tra gli indumenti superflui già sparsi sul pavimento, la necessità di sentire il suo odore diventa impellente. Così audacemente mi porto il perizoma al viso e comincio ad annusare la sua essenza. _Oddio, il suo odore è stupendo, mi fa impazzire._

“Hai un odore magnifico...”.

Rapidamente ritorna sulle mie gambe. Inizia a baciarmi il collo, scivolando poi sulla clavicola. Gemo, sempre più fuori contro. Mi sta facendo provare un piacere immenso e non voglio che smetta.

Scende in esplorazione e mi afferra un seno con la bocca. Inizia a leccarlo con movimenti circolari. Sono eccitata ai massimi livelli, voglio di più. Infilo le mani nei suoi capelli e faccio pressione stringendo il contatto sul mio petto, esigendo di più. Prende il capezzolo, decisamente turgido e ormai sensibile, tra i denti mordendolo dolcemente… un ansito strozzato mi esce dalla bocca.

“Oddio… non ci crederai ma sono già eccitatissima… mi fai uno strano effetto”, mi sussurra all’orecchio.

_Sei eccitata, eh Lexa? Dovresti sentire me… sono talmente bagnata che, se continui a torturami così, potrei venire da un momento all'altro._

Ribalto le posizioni, troneggiando su di lei, esattamente come ho fatto poche ore fa, sulla sedia.

“Cosa vuoi Lexa?”, le chiedo provocandola.

“Voglio te”.

“Risposta esatta!”.

Comincio a baciarle il collo scendendo giù fino al seno, le lecco il  capezzolo destro, mentre con la mano stimolo l’altro, un suono strozzato le esce dalla bocca. E non posso che sorridere dell'effetto che sto avendo su di lei. Scendo verso il basso tracciando una rotta immaginaria con la lingua, sento fremere il suo corpo al mio passaggio, e questo mi sprona a fare di più... la voglio assaggiare.

Mi inginocchio davanti a lei e le divarico le gambe. Il panorama che vedo mi fa vacillare.

“Voglio sentire il tuo sapore…”, mormoro inchiodando i miei occhi ai suoi.

Non attendo oltre è mi avvento sul suo clitoride. Comincio a succhiarlo, inebriandomi del suo profumo. Lo lecco con foga, assaporando il suo dolce sapore. Ho fame di lei. Mentre si contorce dal piacere continuo a fissarla.

Continuo a guardarla dritta negli occhi per notare ogni più piccola reazione. Mi fa impazzire quella visione. Geme continuamente. Quando la mordo con decisione la sento urlare.

È inerme al mio tocco e la cosa non può che eccitarmi di più. Scivolo sulla sua apertura, la mia lingua accarezza le sue grandi labbra fradice dei suoi umori. Comincio a nutrirmi del suo nettare dolce e succoso. Sto letteralmente impazzendo.

“Sei così buona Lexa… non mi stancherei mai di leccarti… il tuo miele è così dolce”.

“Oddio, Clarke… ti prego… più veloce... mi stai facendo impazzire…”.

Continuo ad entrare dentro di lei con la lingua facendola godere in modo assurdo. I suoi gemiti mi incitano a penetrarla più duramente.

“Sento che potrei venire solo guardandoti... sei bellissima quando ti contorci dal piacere…”, le sussurro guardandola alla mia mercé.

“Ti prego Clarke... scopami… non ce la faccio più”, la sua voce è poco più di un sussurro.

Ritorno a succhiarle il clitoride duramente... la sento vicina al traguardo, così senza preavviso la penetro con due dita, iniziando a scoparla con irruenza.

Sussulta per la mia foga, ma geme dal piacere e questo mi fa venire voglia di cavalcarla. Mi rimetto sul suo grembo continuando a sbatterla… sempre più forte. Mi impossesso delle sue labbra per qualche bacio distratto, i nostri occhi non smettono di fissarsi. Con la mano destra mi afferro un seno ed inizio toccarmi audacemente. La mia libido aumenta, e voglio il suo sguardo penetrante su di me… quello che mi fa impazzire.

Le sue pupille si dilatano ancor di più, c'è solo desiderio nei suoi occhi

“Ti piace quello che vedi?”, le chiedo continuando a scoparla senza ritegno.

“Sì… sei… stupenda… oddio ci sono quasi… amore, più veloce”.

_Oddio, mi ha chiamata amore?_

Ancora qualche spinta ed esplode stringendosi attorno  alle mie dita, inondandomi con il suo nettare. L’istanti dopo sono io che urlo raggiungendola nella vetta più alta.

Esco da lei è mi porto le dita alla bocca, inizio a leccarle smaniosa di sentire ancora il suo dolce sapore.

“Sei buonissima, amore mio!”.

“Fammi sentire”.

Mi attira verso di lei e mi bacia assaporando se stessa nella mia bocca.

Quando scioglie quel tenero contatto annego nel suo sguardo. L'intensità del momento mi fa tremare.

“Ti amo Clarke”.

Sento quelle parole e mi viene da piangere. Lei ama me, come io amo lei. Senza ulteriori indugi poso le mie labbra alle sue.

“Ti amo Lexa”, sussurro tra un bacio e l'altro.

Rimaniamo abbracciate strette e dopo poco ci addormentiamo.

 


	5. Epilogo

#  EPILOGO

 

Sento un rumore infastidire il mio sonno. Sono in una specie di dormiveglia, in un limbo. Non riesco bene a capire cosa stia succedendo. Il cuore mi comincia ad accelerare in un instante... mi sento persa... ma poi lo percepisco... quel calore che mi tranquillizza. Sto ancora stringendo il corpo di Lexa.

La sento muoversi sotto di me, ed inspiegabilmente fingo di dormire. Ho una paura fottuta di aprire gli occhi, e scoprire che, tutto quello che abbiamo condiviso ieri notte, sia solo un magnifico sogno. Lei se ne tornerà alla sua vita, si sposerà, e a me non rimarrà altro che il ricordo, di quello che poteva essere, e naturalmente il cuore spezzato.

Trattengo le lacrime quando la sento accarezzarmi dolcemente i capelli.

Il rumore continua imperterrito. Probabilmente è il suo telefono. La sua vita che chiama.

Cerca di svincolarsi dal mio abbraccio facendo più piano possibile per non disturbarmi.

Appena si alza sento la mancanza del suo corpo sotto il mio, mi manca il suo calore. Dei brividi mi pervado il corpo, ma non per il freddo, è per la sensazione glaciale che sto provando: io senza di lei. Le lacrime si fanno sempre più pressanti, vogliono sfondare le barriere. Non so con quale forza, ma riesco a ricacciarle indietro.

La sento fare qualche passo, e arrivare alla fonte del rumore che ha disturbato il nostro sonno.

Sospira diverse volte, come se la realtà le fosse piombata addosso. Non sento più niente e la voglia di aprire gli occhi si fa sempre più impellente. Ciononostante non cedo. Continuo a fingere.

Un sacco di dubbi schiacciano la mia mente. _E se si fosse pentita? E se tutto quello che ha detto, che ha fatto, fosse solo dovuto all'impeto del momento, alla sfrenata passione che c'è stata tra noi?_ No, non ci credo. Non è possibile. Non posso essermi immaginata tutto. Io amo Lexa, e so che lei ama me. L'ho percepito dal suo sguardo, da come mi ha toccata, da come mi ha baciato.

_Smettila di pensare a queste cose Clarke, la devi smettere!_

I brividi continuano a farmi tremare il corpo. Ovunque, dentro me, percepisco la paura diffondersi.

Sento i suoi passi avvicinarsi a me. Pochi istanti dopo sento il calore di una coperta avvolgermi il corpo, e il suo respiro ad un passo dal mio viso. Forse mi sta guardando, forse cerca il modo per dirmi addio. _Piantala di vaneggiare, Clarke!_

Si allontana quasi subito da me e il mio cuore perde un battito. Apro un occhio, giusto una fessura per osservare i suoi movimenti.

È di schiena, si sta rivestendo velocemente. L'istante dopo afferra il cellulare. Le sue dita scorrono frenetiche sul terminale. Probabilmente sta leggendo dei messaggi.

Sospira continuamente come se si sentisse in colpa. Vederla così, fa crollare tutti i miei castelli in aria. Forse tutte le idee negative, che mi affollano la mente, non sono poi così sbagliate.

Continuo ad osservarla di nascosto.

Fa partire una chiamata. È nervosa, continua a picchiettare incessantemente il piede a terra.

Pochi istanti dopo la vedo allontanare il telefono dall'orecchio, qualcuno le sta urlando contro, ma non riesco a sentire le parole.

Sento solo le sue parole in risposta.

“Frena, frena, frena, chi?”.

“Già, siamo ancora al club. Lei sta ancora dormendo. Anya, ieri notte è successa una cosa… diverse a dire la verità...”.

Mi sembrava di aver capito, che la sua fidanzata si chiamasse Costia non Anya.

“Non fare l’idiota, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto... credo di essermi innamorata di lei!”.

Alle sue parole, solo per un attimo, sgrano gli occhi. _Allora non me lo sono immaginato, lei mi ama… ama me._

“Credi che non lo sappia Anya?! Non so come spiegartelo, ma lei mi ha colpito l'anima, quando sono al suo fianco passa tutto in secondo piano... ero convinta che Costia fosse l'amore della mia vita, ma mi sbagliavo. È lei... è Clarke l’unica per me”.

Il mio cuore esplode di gioia. Sentire con quanta passione difende i suoi sentimenti per me, mi fa letteralmente volare in paradiso. Sono al settimo cielo. _Dio, l'amo da morire._

“Smettila Anya! Io la amo e lei ama me. Ora devo solo dirlo a Costia e annullare il matrimonio”.

_Sì Lexa, ti amo, ti amo talmente tanto che quasi mi fa male il cuore._

Apro gli occhi e la fisso intensamente, ormai la paura è solo un vago ricordo.

“Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto Anya... Grazie Anya”.

Quando chiude la chiamata si gira verso di me e i nostri sguardi si incontrano.

Vedo il suo corpo vacillare, probabilmente i mille dubbi che sono venuti a me prima, ora stanno venendo a lei.

Mi avvolgo nella coperta e vado verso Lexa.

Il suo corpo continua a tremare. Posso quasi sentire i suoi pensieri fare rumore.

Avverto i suoi timori, così, mentre mi avvicino lentamente, le sorrido dolcemente.

“Ti amo Lexa... ora e sempre”, sospiro mentre le accarezzo il volto.

Il cuore comincia a battermi incontrollato nel petto. Una felicità smisurata mi assale.

“Ti amo Clarke”.

Si avvicina al mio viso e mi bacia. Ogni pensiero negativo scompare. Ora esistiamo solo noi due.

 

///

 

Nonostante Raven mi abbia propinato, circa duecento volte, la visione del film Matrix, ritenendolo un capolavoro, non mi è mai piaciuto... ma, fino a questa schifosissima mattina, non avevo compreso appieno il significato delle parole di Morpheus.

– “Hai mai fatto un sogno tanto realistico da sembrarti vero? E se da un sogno così non ti potessi più svegliare, come potresti distinguere il mondo dei sogni da quello della realtà?” –

 

///

 

"Clarke... Clarke... svegliati... mi stai  spaventando!”, sento la voce di Raven ovattata, ci metto un po’ a realizzare cosa stia succedendo.

“Clarke…”, mi chiama ancora.

Gli occhi si aprono a fatica e subito un fascio di luce mi abbaglia. Mi guardo intorno, cercando di capire dove mi trovo. Mi sento persa, spaesata. _Perché sono in camera mia? Come diavolo ci sono arrivata?_ Mi giro verso il suono della voce che mi richiama e vedo Raven che, preoccupata, continua a parlarmi.

Continuo a guardarla stralunata. La mia testa è invasa da pensieri che non mi danno tregua. Ho ennemila domande in testa e nessuna risposta.

"Clarke, mi stai spaventando a morte... che diavolo ti prende? Non ti sei presentata al lavoro stamattina, così, ti sono venuta a cercare a casa. Ho usato la chiave di scorta per entrare. È da un'ora che provo a svegliarti. Tu continuavi a lamentarti nel sonno, ti sei agitata molto, probabilmente hai avuto un incubo".

“Incubo?”, le faccio eco non capendoci più niente.

_Ma di cosa diavolo sta parlando? Perché sono a casa mia? Dove diavolo è Lexa? No, non può essere vero! Non posso essermi sognata ogni cosa!_

In preda alla disperazione mi afferro la testa tra le mani cercando di calmarmi. Il mio cuore batte all'impazzata. Fatico a respirare. Sono in affanno. 

 _Ditemi che è uno scherzo, vi prego? Come può la mia mente essersi immaginata tutto? Come?_ Le emozioni che ho provato ieri notte erano vere, dannatamente reali, il mio cuore rischiava di esplodere. Io amo Lexa. Non è possibile che tutto quello che ho provato fosse solo frutto della mia immaginazione. _NO! Non ci credo!_

“Clarke, ma che ti succede? Mi stai spaventando!”.

“Rae, che giorno è oggi?”.

“È sabato 24. A proposito buon compleanno Clarkey!".

_Oh Gesù, ma questo è un incubo… ed io non riesco a svegliarmi! Cazzo, il mio compleanno era ieri!_

“No, non è possibile!”, esclamo alzandomi di scatto dal letto.

Comincio a girare nervosamente per la camera.

“Bionda, dannazione! Mi vuoi dire che cavolo ti succede?”, sbotta quasi irritata la mia migliore amica.

“Era ieri il mio compleanno Raven! E non ho avuto un incubo, lo sto avendo ora…”, una lacrima scivola sulla mia guancia.

“Ho vissuto la più bella esperienza che mi potesse capitare, solo per vedermela scivolare tra le dita... perché era solo un bellissimo sogno…”, sussurro l’ultima parola come a voler negare l’evidenza.

“E dimmi cosa avresti sognato?”, mi chiede Rae incuriosita dalle mie parole.

Sospiro, tentando di trattenere le lacrime. Lexa non era reale… era solo frutto della mia fantasia… Questa dura verità mi spezza il cuore, non riesco a respirare.

“In quel sogno io… io mi sono innamorata di un angelo. Della mia anima gemella, del mio destino. Ho fatto l'amore con lei tutta la notte, e ho capito di amarla solo con uno sguardo", le dico distogliendo gli occhi dai suoi.

Rimane a bocca aperta dalla mia confessione e le ci vuole un po’ per realizzare quello che le ho detto.

"Wow! Bionda non ti facevo così aggressiva da concederti al primo incontro", replica divertita.

"Raven, non è divertente. Non sto scherzando! Io l'ho amata, anzi, la amo con tutta me stessa, talmente tanto che sento il cuore andare pezzi".

Comincio a piangere, non trattenendomi.

Raven si avvicina subito e mi abbraccia forte. Io mi aggrappo a lei come se fosse un salvagente ed io stessi annegando in acque profonde. Veramente sto affogando nell'angoscia di aver trovato l'amore, quello vero, per poi risvegliarmi e scoprire che era solo un’utopia.

"Ehi, Clarke... tranquilla. Andrà tutto bene", sussurra Rae cercando di calmarmi.

Dopo un tempo che mi sembra infinito riesco a smettere di piangere, e Raven si offre di prepararmi la colazione.

Mentre la sento trafficare con le stoviglie in cucina, mi rannicchio sul divano cercando di svuotare la mente.

"Clarke, tieniti pronta, ti sto facendo una colazione con i fiocchi...".

Mi sforzo di sorridere con scarso risultato.

Non ho per niente fame, ma, per non deludere la mia amica, faccio del mio meglio per assaggiare quello che mi ha preparato.

"Allora Clarke, mi vuoi raccontare che cos'è successo?".

Ad essere sincera no, non ne ho per niente voglia, ma forse parlarne un po' mi aiuterà a metabolizzare la cosa.

Comincio a parlare. Le dico ogni cosa, a partire dalla sorpresa per il mio compleanno, all'ingaggio del Burlesque, fino all'incontro con Lexa. Ovviamente trascuro volutamente i dettagli più intimi della nostra notte insieme. Mi ritrovo a piangere di nuovo. Raven mi fa sfogare, mi tiene stretta a lei per più di due ore, nelle quali cerca continuamente di farmi ridere. È veramente una grande, senza di lei non saprei proprio che fare.

Non so come, ma mi fa promettere che questa sera uscirò con lei e le ragazze per festeggiare il mio compleanno. Mi ha assicurato all’infinito che, per nessun motivo al mondo, mi avrebbero trascinato al Burlesque. _In fondo che ci sarebbe stato di male?! Magari l’avrei ritrovata._

 

///

 

Il mio umore è sempre più nero. Dopo aver fatto colazione, mi trascino al lavoro per il turno del pomeriggio. Raven mi accompagna e, per evitare che io faccia cavolate, rimane con me tutto il tempo.

Fortuna che a quest'ora non c'è il pienone, onestamente non ce la potrei fare. Continuo ad essere persa nei pensieri, e il continuo blaterare della mia migliore amica non mi aiuta.

"Rae, dammi tregua".

"No, bionda, non te la dò... e non pensare subito male...".

"Divertente, molto divertente. Anche se non c'è molta gente, devo comunque compilare queste fatture, e fare degli ordini... quindi perché non vai a casa? Ci sentiamo stasera per metterci d'accordo".

"Non ci credo, ti vuoi liberare di me, della tua migliore amica... sei crudele", finge sdegno solo per strapparmi un sorriso.

Meravigliandomi riesce nel suo intento.

"Ma dai scema, non voglio liberarmi di te. Voglio solo che vai a casa. Oggi è il tuo giorno libero e voglio che ti riposi per stasera. Mi sa che tu e le ragazze dovrete fare gli straordinari per farmi divertire!", le dico continuando a sorridere.

"Se la metti così... agli ordini Clarkey!", replica mettendosi sull'attenti.

Scoppio a ridere e per un attimo tutti i miei pensieri svaniscono.

Rae è quasi sulla porta quando la richiamo.

"Raven... Grazie".

"Quando vuoi bionda a fra poco! E mi raccomando stai fuori dai guai".

Ancora con il sorriso sulle labbra, vado nel retro a prendere le fatture da sistemare. Mentre sono ancora nell'ufficio, sento il campanello della porta, segno che un cliente è entrato nel locale.

Mi affretto a ritornare nella sala. Quando varco la soglia mi sento mancare.

Lexa, la donna di cui mi sono innamorata in un sogno, è appena entrata nel Diner. Si è seduta in un tavolino vicino alle vetrate e ora sta guardando distrattamente il menù.

_È solo frutto della mia immaginazione... non è possibile che io la veda dovunque. Forse sto impazzendo._

Mi dò un pizzicotto sul braccio.

"Ahia!", sì, sono decisamente sveglia.

Sento il cuore uscirmi dal petto, ho una paura fottuta di avvicinarmi e scoprire di nuovo che mi sto immaginando ogni cosa.

Lentamente faccio qualche passo verso di lei. Sembra assorta nei suoi pensieri. I suoi occhi sono fissi sul menù, ma sembrano assenti, tristi.

Ormai sono arrivata al suo tavolo. Lei non si è ancora accorta della mia presenza. Continuo a fissarla, cercando di placare quel scombussolamento che sento dentro.

Sentendosi fissare, si gira e finalmente mi scontro con quel verde… Il mio corpo vacilla, all'intensità di quello sguardo. _No, questo è impossibile! È lei... è la mia Lexa…_

Celo l'imbarazzo in un’espressione incredula. _Vi prego ditemi che non sto sognando?!?! Magari sto solo impazzendo._ La vedo darsi un pizzicotto proprio come me pochi istanti fa. Forse allora abbiamo vissuto la stessa cosa. _Ma come è possibile?_

“Clarke… sei tu?”, sento la sua voce e un brivido mi attraversa il corpo.

Mi tremano le mani, non riesco a contenere l'emozione che sto provando in questo momento. Il bloc-notes, che uso per ordini, mi scivola cadendo a terra.

“Lexa…”, mormoro incredula.

Le lacrime cominciano a rigarmi il volto. In quel momento, non so come, ritorno a respirare. Ho ritrovato il mio amore e lei ha ritrovato me, quante possibilità c’erano che accadesse? Pari a zero, ma è successo ed io ringrazio il destino che mi ha permesso ti trovare il mio vero ed unico amore: Lexa.

Possono due persone essere talmente collegate da fare lo stesso sogno, nello stesso momento? Beh, a noi due è successo e, a distanza di anni, non potrei essere più felice di aver trovato la mia anima gemella.

Il scetticismo contro il destino non può vincere. Sorrido ripensando alle parole di Luce, in uno dei miei film preferiti 'Imagine me and you'.

_– Credo che te ne accorgi subito. È sufficiente che i tuoi occhi... E tutto quello che succede da lì in poi, provino soltanto che hai avuto ragione dal primo momento, quando ti sei reso conto che da incompleto sei diventato uno intero. –_

 

#  THE END

 


End file.
